Are Mutants Dangerous?
by Critara's Pride
Summary: Oh no! Somebody gave Jean Grey sugar! Disaster!! Title will be explained in end. Please R/R! :-) *Story fixed, no more typos!*


Are Mutants Dangerous?  
  
Summary: Oh no! Somebody gave Jean Grey sugar! Disaster! Title will be explained at the end. Rating: PG for mild language. Disclaimer: I own squat. If I did, Jean Grey wouldn't die in X2.  
  
It was a normal day at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Well, normal considering it was a school for mutant children.  
  
Jean Grey walked into the kitchen, and saw Logan sitting down eating some cereal.  
  
"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Logan grunted in reply.  
  
"Watcha eating?" she asked. Logan held out a box of Lucky Charms. Jean grabbed it and poured herself a bowl for herself. Logan, having finished his, walked out of the room. That was one big mistake.  
  
Later, Scott came around asking if he had seen Jean. "I last saw her at breakfast, One-Eye," Logan said.  
  
Then Rogue came up to him. "Do we have any more Lucky Charms? I couldn't find any," she said with a questioning look.  
  
"That's strange. I just had some this morning," Logan said. This was getting really weird.  
  
Ororo then saw them, and walked up. "Did you guys drink any coffee this morning? I just made some, and now it's gone," she said.  
  
Then Jubilee walked up. "Have you seen my chocolate bars? They were in the kitchen just last night!" she said. Suddenly Logan picked up a noise coming from one of the empty rooms.  
  
"I hear something. This way," he said. The rest of the X-Men followed. Logan cautiously opened the door. He heard Rogue gasp. For inside that room, there stood Jean Grey. Empty candy bar wrappers and an empty box of Lucky Charms were littered on the floor. Jean was drinking from the coffee pot, a wild, insane look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh.my.god." Jubilee said slowly.  
  
Jean dropped the empty coffee pot on the floor. She began to cackle insanely. Using her telekinesis, she lifted herself up to the ceiling.  
  
"That was 5 whole chocolate bars!" Jubilee exclaimed.  
  
"That was enough coffee for 8 cups," said Ororo.  
  
"And half a box of Lucky Charms," Logan said. He then added, "Damn!"  
  
Jean was now bouncing from wall to ceiling, chattering about something.  
  
"Jean honey, please come down from there!" Scott said in a remotely calm voice.  
  
"Need more sugar!" Jean demanded. She flew towards them and clung to Logan. "Sugar!"  
  
Ororo slipped away and came back with a tranquilizer gun. Jean had hopped onto the ceiling fan and switched it on with her telekinesis.  
  
Ororo cocked the gun and got it ready. But at the last moment, Jean grabbed Ororo and pulled her on to the fan. The gun went off and both Jean and Ororo fell off the fan.  
  
To Ororo's surprise, Scott had been hit with the tranquilizer dart. He swaggered slightly then said "Nighty-Night," before dropping to the floor, asleep.  
  
"I guess I missed," Ororo said sheepishly.  
  
Jean was back on the fan, spinning faster. Suddenly, she flew off the fan and ran out of the room.  
  
"Great. Her, of all people - getting hyper!" Logan said.  
  
"Don't you know what happens when you give Jean sugar? The same thing that happens to everyone else. She gets hyper!" said Ororo, which sounded strangely familiar to the other X-Men.  
  
"Well, we better go catch her!" Rogue suggested.  
  
"Hell, yes!" Jubilee exclaimed, running down the hall. Children were screaming.  
  
In the rec. room, were most of the children were hanging out, they found Jean. She was attacking the children, begging for sugar, and stealing it from them if they had any.  
  
"Big, tough" Bobby was sitting in the corner, crying.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Scary red-head psycho took my Starburst!" he choked out between sobs. Jubilee clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh shut up, you big wimp!" Logan said with an amused smile. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar of a jet, and they realized with horror that Jean wasn't in the room anymore.  
  
"Oh shit!" Logan exclaimed. They ran outside to see The X-Jet hovering in the air.  
  
Ororo, still holding the tranquilizer gun, ran towards the garage. "Get in the Jeep!" she ordered. They all obeyed her orders, and she sped off, chasing the X-Jet.  
  
They watched in utter fear as the jet took insane flips, clipped hillsides, and took off treetops. Ororo was breaking every driving law in America and maybe some from other countries too, but thankfully no cops were around. Jubilee gasped as they saw that the jet was heading straight towards the White House.  
  
"Oh shit!" Rogue exclaimed, causing everyone to turn and look at her.  
  
"Did you just." Jubilee began.  
  
"Nevermind that! Look!" Logan shouted.  
  
The jet slammed into the White House. There was a huge CRASH and Ororo quickly parked the car next to the building, or what was left of it.  
  
Amazingly, Jean appeared out of the rubble, running through the streets still screaming about sugar.  
  
In minutes, news reporters arrived on the scene. "Just a few minutes ago," one reporter began to the camera, "a crazed red-haired telekinetic mutant crashed a giant black jet into the White House. Everyone is reported safe, including the mutant, who seems to be on a sugar high." The camera shot an image of the scene, where Storm was chasing Jean with the tranquilizer gun. Logan was swearing and mumbling about Lucky Charms.  
  
"I believe this answers the age-old question asked by our Senator Kelly. Are mutants dangerous? Yes, if you give them sugar. Back to you," said the reporter, and the cameraman clicked off his camera.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ororo eventually shot Jean with the tranquilizer gun, and she was a sleep for eight days. Scott woke up soon, too. However, Bobby was emotionally damaged for life.  
  
They had to build a new X-Jet, and the Professor was both amused and furious. All in all, they learned to hide their sugar from Jean Grey, for a mutant on a sugar high is a dangerous one. 


End file.
